dc_a_new_dawnfandomcom-20200215-history
Gotham City
Gotham City is the birthplace and residence of the fearsome vigilante Batman. It is a large bustling city located on the eastern seaboard of the USA, in the federated state of New Jersey, only across the bay from its sister city, Metropolis, Delaware in the District of Metropolis. Always a literal cesspool filled with criminals, corruption, pollution and vermin infestations, Gotham is considered by some to be the most dangerous and criminally corrupt city in the world. By day, an attractive and alluring tourist location, while by night, every decent persons' worst nightmare. Locales * Ace Chemical Processing Inc. — The factory where a costumed criminal named the Red Hood fell into a vat of chemicals and became the Joker * Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane -''' better known as ''Arkham Asylum'', is a psychiatric hospital north of Gotham City. a labyrinth, stone facility, the place has been home to many Batman's most famous villains. * '''Amusement Mile — An amusement park in Gotham, lined with ferriswheels, rollercoasters, and other attractions typical of a theme park. * Blackgate Penitentiary — The city’s main prison, located on Blackgate Isle. it was preceded by Gotham Penitentiary. * The Bowery — Gotham City's worst neighborhood. Bordered by Crime Alley to the north, The Bowery is home to Crown Point, a smaller inner-district ridden with crime, homelessness, and prostitution. * Brentwood Academy — A privately run high school once attended by Tim Drake. * Burnley * The Cauldron — An area known for organized crime. The Irish Mob runs most of The Cauldron and it is home to some of the most prestigious hitmen in the city. * The Clocktower — A tower in central Gotham which at one time contained the secret headquarters of Barbara Gordon, for her activities as Oracle. * Chinatown — Gotham's primary Asian district. * Crime Alley — A small side street, located in the East End, formally "Park Row." It is a dangerous, crime-infested area. This is where Joe Chill killed Thomas and Martha Wayne in front of their young son, Bruce, after the family had visited a cinema. In addition, this is the location where Batman first met Jason Todd, when the youth attempted to steal the tires from the Batmobile. This is also where Doctor Leslie Thompkins used to maintain her clinic. * Diamond District — An area run by Oswald Cobblepot when Gotham City was declared to be a No Man's Land. * The East End — An underdeveloped part of Gotham laden with poverty, crime, prostitution, and the circulation of illegal drugs and the area of the city that Batwoman usually protects. * Falcone Penthouse — The current residence of Don Vito Falcone. * Fashion District — An area run by the Penguin when Gotham was declared to be a No Man's Land. * Financial District * Finnigan's — A bar popular with uniformed police officers in Gotham. * Gotham County High School — A public high school once attended by Tim Drake. * Gotham Docks — This is the city's harbor. * Gotham Heights — An affluent area also known as "Bristol" and/or "Crest Hill", due to mutual proximity of the three neighborhoods. This is where Wayne Manor is located. * Gotham Square — A central area of the city that has been compared to Time's Square. * Gotham Village — a place for Bohemians. * Grand Avenue — The city's main theatre district based on New York City's Broadway. * The Hill * The Iceberg Lounge — A nightclub in the city center operated by the Penguin. * Killinger's Department Store — A large department store similar to Macy's in New York. * Monarch Playing Card Co. — The playing card factory adjacent to Ace Chemical Processing that the Red Hood was attempting to rob before encountering the Batman and fleeing. * My Alibi — An underworld bar in the city center.. * Old Gotham — The Gotham district more well known for the location of Oracle's Clock Tower and the GCPD headquarters. * Otisburg * Park Row— The place where the Solomon Wayne Courthouse is located. * Plant Factory — The place where Batman first fought Poison Ivy during his first year of operation. It apparently burned to the ground by the end of the battle. * Robinson Park — The city’s main park. During "No Man's Land," Poison Ivy claimed this area as her own. Named for 1940s Batman artist and Joker co-creator Jerry Robinson. * The Stacked Deck — A seedy nightclub where the most notorious criminals in Gotham go to hide out sometimes. * The Statue of Justice — Also known as "Lady Gotham," this is a monument situated off shore of the city and modeled loosely on the Statue of Liberty in New York. It varies in that the figure has a blindfold over her eyes, and a sword and scales in her outstretched hands. * Slaughter Swamp — Just outside Gotham, this swamp 'birthed' Solomon Grundy * Tricorner — An island at the southwest corner of Gotham City. It is home to the Tricorner Yards. * Toxic Acres — An abandoned neighborhood of newly built houses, unsuitable for habitation due to its proximity to a toxic waste dump. To prevent illness, those entering or staying in the area need to use gas masks or take antivenin. At one-time Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn used the area as a hideout. * Wayne Manor — Also referred to as "Wayne Mansion" or "Stately Wayne Manor," this is the mansion estate of Bruce Wayne, and the location of the Batcave. * Wayne Tower — This is the headquarters of Wayne Enterprises, located at the corner of Finger and Broome Streets. Category:Cities Category:Locations